


Hands

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Krumione - Freeform, Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: A seekers hands are what makes him a keeper.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Krumione ABC's





	Hands

She could remember back in fourth year, Lavender Brown claiming that Viktor Krum's hands were so valuable that they were insured for 20,000 galleons. A ridiculous notion back when she only vaguely knew of him as some professional athlete, yet an all too viable one now. How foolish her roommate had been, placing such an obscene value to his hands when all they did was catch a tiny golden ball. Their real value laid here, nestled between her legs, performing to the best of their ability.

Those large strong hands that worked tirelessly, stroking her just right. Fingers wiggling deep within her, curling just right and pressing against her in a way that made her buck up only to be firmly pressed back down into the mattress by his free hand. The gentle glide of his thumb on her clit eliciting a moan on the precipice of becoming scream. 

If foreplay were a sport, she was certain he would be a renown player there as well. He worked his hands just as hard at play as he did at work. The persistent pressure as he bent his digits inside, and the nimble glide as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Those talented fingers were a gift. A gift that she knew she would never take for granted.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, angling herself so she could look down on her partner. Viktor had a look of intense concentration on his face, as though he were reading every twitch and spasm of her body to study her. A knowledge he frequently put to use. hands that were gentle and calm in their day to day life that came at her with ferocity and tenacity to drag orgasm after orgasm from her body. A frequent dance that always started with the innocuous placement of his hand on her knee and ended with her face screaming into a pillow.

Another spread of his fingers sent her sprawling back flat on her back as he shot a cheeky grin in her direction, his free hand pressing down harder on her pubic bone to hold her in place. He was speeding up now, the crook of his index and middle finger pressing up against her in a maddening pace, his thumb switching from a gentle glide to a fast tiny circle directly over her all to sensitive clit.

It was coming, hard and fast like a herd of thestrals. Her orgasm tore through her, with all the intensity Viktor had put into his performance. Muscles clenching, thighs shaking, as a wail tore from her throat into the night air. His hand continuing its ministrations even as her body continued to convulse beneath him. 

Hermione could feel his fingers slowly pull out of her as she came down from her high, Fingers playfully scissoring her a few times on their exit. The hand that had been holding her flat against the bed moving down her body and joining his other in spreading her thighs fully apart for him, opening her wide to accommodate him. Through her lashes she could see that mischievous grin on his face just seconds before he pushed himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw shit, accidentally porn. Still part of my krumione abc project, and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Drop some Viktor/Hermione prompts  
> Or some Neville/Luna prompts  
> Or some Harry/Luna prompts  
> Or some Draco/Luna prompts...
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GIVE ME THE LUNA PROMPTS. lol


End file.
